


All the Hugs

by annegirl13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Hugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, angsty hugs, fluffy hugs, hug requests, hug the skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13/pseuds/annegirl13
Summary: All the skeletons deserve all the hugs, so I ran a "hug request" event on my tumblr.  I got SO many requests for different kinds of hugs.  I've collected them all here.  There are five hugs per chapter.
Relationships: DT Papyrus x Reader, DT Sans x Reader, G!Papyrus x Reader, G!Sans x Reader, HT Papyrus x Reader, HT Sans x Reader, MF Papyrus x Reader, MF Sans x Reader, MT Papyrus x Reader, MT Sans x Reader, OT Papyrus x Reader, OT Sans x Reader, SF Papyrus x Reader, SF Sans x Reader, UF Papyrus x Reader, UF Sans x Reader, US Papyrus x Reader, US Sans x Reader, UT Papyrus x Reader, UT Sans x reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Hugs for G, Sans, Red, and Tango

**♥ – A romantic hug with G**

* * *

G wrapped his arms around you and hugged you, pulling you close. He gave you a little squeeze. “Mmm,” he said happily. “There’s my lovely.” 

You looked up at him and smiled. He gave you a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he murmured. 

* * *

**✪ –A sleepy hug - Sans?**

* * *

Sans rolls over and drapes himself across you. “hey,” he says softly.

“Hey.” you say, half awake. “What’re you doing?”

“mmm, nothin…” He curls around you. “love you…”

You twine your fingers through his and give a little squeeze. “Love you too, Sans.” 

The two of you drift back to sleep. 

* * *

**✪ –A sleepy hug with Red**

* * *

Bony arms wrapped around your as you tried to get out of bed. “Noooo,” Red moaned, pulling you back. 

“I need to get up, Red,” you said, laughing. You didn’t struggle in his hold. 

“Nooo,” he said again. “Stay with meeeee….” 

You relaxed and lay down again, letting him pull you against his chest. “You’re a lazy ass,” you said fondly, pressing a kiss to his nasal bone. 

“Love you too, sweetheart,” he mumbled.

* * *

**✪ –A sleepy hug with G**

* * *

“Time for bed,” G announced, interrupting your study session.

“But I’m not done yet!” you protested. You fought back a yawn. “I have to…study…my scores…”

“Your scores aren’t gonna get better if you don’t get enough sleep,” G said, wrapping his arms around you. “C’mon. Bedtime.”

“I’m not sleep-deprived,” you grumbled, but you wrapped your arms around his neck abd let him pick you up. You buried your face in his shoulder. “I’m just hug deprived…”

“I can fix that,” he said as he carried you to bed. You clung to him as he lay down. He petted your hair and held you close. Soon enough, you drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**♫ – A hug while dancing with Tango**

* * *

There was one moment in every dance with Tango that was your absolute favorite. He loved the move and so did you, so it ended up in every routine you did. 

He spun you out so that your fingertips were just barely touching. 

There was a beat. 

Then he pulled you back in, so close that your chests touched. 

Another beat. 2, 3, 4. 

He looked down into your eyes and smiled the most beautiful, genuine smile you’d seen from him. “I adore you, my soul,” he said, so quietly that only you could hear him. 

And then the dance went on, wild and passionate as ever.

Your favorite part was always that pause, that tiny sliver of time when the world froze and it was just the two of you. That was the reason you kept dancing with him.


	2. Hugs for Blue, Sweets, Boss, Stretch, and Mutt, plus BONUS HUG!!!

**✚ – A hug while cuddling with Blue**

* * *

“Time to switch!” Blue declared. “I get to be the little spoon now.” He pressed a kiss to your temple and got up, moving into your lap. 

You wrapped your arms around him and laughed. 

“What?” he asked, snuggling in. “I like to be cuddled just as much as I like cuddling you.”

“I know, love,” you said. “You’re just really cute.” You hugged him close. He was the best boyfriend, really. 

* * *

**♥ – A romantic hug With Sweets**

* * *

“Hello, My Love!” Sweets wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to your lips. You hugged him back. You felt so happy and safe in his embrace, listening to his soul hum happily.

* * *

**♥ – A romantic hug with Boss**

* * *

“I love you,” you said, wrapping your arms around Boss’s waist. 

“I love you too,” he said in surprise. His arms closed around you as well and he pulled you close. “You don’t have to remind me about it.” 

You laughed into his chest. That, of course, was Boss speak for “tell me again, tel me more”. You gave him a squeeze. “I love you,” you said again. “So, so much.” 

His hand fluttered against your back, moving to your hair for just a moment. “I love you too,” he said.

* * *

**❋ – A silent hug with Stretch**

* * *

The smell of honey and orange candy grew stronger as your favorite skeleton draped himself across your back.You turned your head to see him sitting behind you. He gave you a tired grin. You shifted slightly on the couch so that you could lean against him. He lay back on the couch with you in his arms and you heard his soul’s hum start a soothing rhythm. 

* * *

**❤️- a romantic hug for Mutt with Laurel (@leandersluckylady's OC from our RP together)**

* * *

“You look beautiful in the moonlight,” Mutt said, wrapping his arms around you. The two of you stood on the balcony of the old beach house, looking at the beach and the stars reflecting on the water. You could hear his soul humming softly in his chest. 

“I love you,” you said, turning in his arms so you could look up into his face. 

“I love you too,” he said.

You took advantage of your new position to stand on tiptoe and press a gentle kiss to his teeth. 

* * *

**✸-a bear hug for me? I’m good with anyone! I could just use a hug 😔**

* * *

Sweets is the first one at your side when you mention needing a hug. He wraps his long arms around you and hugs you close to his chest. Papyrus joins him, hugging you on one side and Mutt joins on the other. Finally, Blue joins in as well. You’re not sure how he squeezed between the three tall skellies, but his arms go around your waist. They all hold you for a moment and then slowly step back again, each of them grinning widely. Sweets is the last to pull away. 

“If You Ever Need Hugs Again, Let Us Know,” he says. “We Love To Give Them As Much As You Love To Get Them.” 

You manage to say thank you. When you turn around, you walk right into me. I wrap you in another warm hug. “We’re always here if you need us,” I say.


	3. Hugs for G, Black, Stretch, and Red

**☀ – A hug from behind with G**

* * *

You weren’t entirely surprised to feel bony arms wrap around you while you sat at your desk, but you jumped a bit. You felt G laugh behind you. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hey yourself,” you said. “I’m busy.”

“Nice to meet you, Busy. I’m G.” He snickered in your ear. “And G stands for Get to a stopping place with the studying and Go eat dinner with me.” 

“It does not,” you said, but you laughed. “I’ll be done in a minute.” 

“Okay. I can wait.” He settled his head on your shoulder. You realized that he wasn’t actually going to let go. Your stomach grumbled. With a sigh, you tucked your pencil into your book and closed the cover. 

“I can’t actually get up unless you let me go,” you said. 

“Whoops. Sorry.” He didn’t sound a bit sorry, but he did let you go. The two of you went to the kitchen to get some dinner. You tried to be annoyed with G, but really, you didn’t know what you’d do without him.

* * *

**✢ – An awkward hug Black**

* * *

“So, uh, yeah…” You rubbed one arm. “That’s about all I had to say…” 

You looked at Black, hoping he would say something. You’d just told him something really important. His face remained impassive. 

“You’re certain about this?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Well then.” He stepped forward. “I suppose, if that’s the case, I should thank you.” Before you could do anything, he wrapped his arms around you. 

You froze in shock for a moment. You just managed to hug him back before he let go and backed away. 

“Yes,” he said, “that ought to do it. See you later.” He walked out of the kitchen, leaving you standing by the sink, utterly confused. 

* * *

**❣ –A hug after being separated with G**

* * *

G spotted your car pull into the driveway and sprinted out of the house. “Y/N!” he cried. “You’re back!”

“Hi G!” you managed before he swooped onto you. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. 

“I missed you so, so much,” he said, rocking back and forth on his heels. “So much…”

“I missed you too,” you managed. “I wasn’t gone that long!”

“It was still too long. Seriously…” He stroked your hair. “Please don’t leave for that long again…I was starting to think you weren’t coming back…” You realized he was crying.

You hugged him back. “It’s okay, G,” you said. “I’m back now, and I won’t be leaving again for a long time. It’s okay. I’m right here.”

* * *

**☺ – A friendly hug with Stretch**

* * *

Stretch grinned at you as you walked into the room. “Hey, bumblebee!”

“Hey,” you said, grinning back. You plopped down on the couch next to him. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and gave you a little squeeze. 

“Good to see ya,” he said.

“You too.” You gave him a squeeze in return.

* * *

**✪ –A sleepy hug with red/uf sans**

* * *

You hadn’t realized you’d drifted off to sleep until the faint sound of the front door closing woke you up. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You could just see your boyfriend’s silhouette in the hallway. 

“Red?” you called, your voice thick with sleep.

“Comin’, sweetheart,” he called back. A moment later he walked into the room. He looked worn out. “You didn’t have to wait up for me,” he said. “Now I went and woke you up.” 

“I don’t mind,” you said. “’m glad you’re home safe…” You reached out for him, too tired to really express what you wanted. Luckily, you didn’t have to. Red wrapped his arms around you. 

“Comin’ home to you makes it all worth it,” he said, cradling you against his chest. “C’mon, let’s get to bed.” 

You let him pick you up bridal style and shortcut you upstairs. He only let go of you long enough to take off his jacket and kick off his shoes. Then the two of you lay down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around you again. You didn’t even bother getting under the covers before both of you fell asleep. 


	4. Hugs for G, Break, Papyrus, and Bones

**✚ – A hug while cuddling G**

* * *

You and G sat together on the couch. You had curled into his side, leaning your head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you and gave you a little squeeze. “I really love cuddling with you, y’know,” he said. 

“Good,” you said, snuggling in further, “because I really love cuddling with you too.”

* * *

**♫ – A hug while dancing Break**

* * *

_This one is in the same timeline as the[Flufftober short ](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/post/631363230515740672/flufftober-day-7-dancing)about Break learning to “middle school dance”. (You don’t have to read that to understand this, but it helps.) _

* * *

“So, uh, would you want to, um, maybe dance again?” Break’s skull was practically swallowed by his hood but you could still see his cheekbones glowing blue. 

You beamed at him. “I’d love to!” you said. “What do you want to do? I could teach you the Cha-Cha slide, or we could do Cotton Eye Joe…More chicken dancing?” 

He shook his head. “Nah, I meant…never mind.”

“No! What? What do you want to do?” 

You just barely heard him say, “More of the slow dancing?” 

“Of course!” you said. “That’s my favorite anyways. It might even be my specialty dance.” You pulled out your phone and found a really good slow song. Once you set it to play, you wrapped your arms around him. 

“It’s really more of a hug than a dance,” you observed as the two of you swayed in time to the music. 

“I like it,” he said softly, pulling you just a bit closer. “I’m better at hugs than dancing anyways.” 

“I’d say you’re pretty good at both,” you said. You didn’t even wait for the end of the song to kiss him this time.

* * *

**A familial hug for Papyrus(Ut)**

* * *

“It is good to see you again,” Papyrus said, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Good to see you too, bro,” you said, hugging him back. 

* * *

**Surprise hug Papyrus and Lillian (@alsovioletwolfe1121's OC from our RP)**

* * *

Papyrus didn’t expect to meet you in the grocery store. He grinned when he saw you. “Lillian!” he called. The moment you turned your head to look at him, he rushed over, wrapping you in a quick hug. “It is so good to see you again, friend!” 

“It’s good to see you too, Papyrus,” you managed. You were going to have to get used to his enthusiasm.

* * *

**▲ – A surprise hug Bones**

* * *

You hated it when Bones was out of the apartment. You knew he had to go–he had business to conduct, after all–but you also knew that he was in danger out there, and you never felt safe without him. You tried to focus on stirring the sauce you were making. You stirred it, back and forth, back and forth…

Bony arms wrapped around your waist. You shrieked and struggled to get away, flinging hot tomato sauce around the kitchen as you tried to use the wooden spoon on your attacker.

He let you go and backed away. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Doll, it’s me!” It was Bones, standing with his hands in the air and splatters of sauce on his skull. 

“You asshole!” you cried. “You scared me half to death! I didn’t even hear you come in!” 

“I took a shortcut.” He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped at his skull. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I just wanted to surprise ya.” 

“Oh, you surprised me all right,” you said. You set the wooden spoon down and walked over to him. “Let me get that.” You took the kerchief from him and wiped all the sauce from his head. “Give me some warning next time, sugar skull!” 

“I will,” he assured you. “At least I know what you’d do if anybody got into our place. I’d probably come back to some mook with his head crushed by your fryin’ pan.” 

“You’d best hope that never happens,” you said, shaking your head. 

“I won’t let it happen,” he said. “You think I could hug ya now?” 

“Yes, please,” you said and moved into his arms. 


	5. Hugs for Stretch, Break, Sansy, and G

**❇️-passionate hug, Stretch**

* * *

“Guess what?” you sing-songed, holding out a paper to your boyfriend. Stretch read it and you watched his sockets widen. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Really!” you said. 

He flung his arms around you and hugged you, almost lifting you off your feet. “This is fantastic!” he said, twirling you around. “This is so fantastic!”

* * *

**✾ hug with Stretch**

* * *

“Hey, there’s my honey bee! C’mere!” Stretch opened his arms and you rushed into them, letting him hug you tightly. He held you close. You loved the feeling of his arms around you. 

* * *

**▲ – A surprise hug with Break**

* * *

You waited until Break had his back turned and his attention fully on the television. Then you leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped your arms around him. You felt him jump in place, but he tilted his head back and grinned at you. 

“Hey now,” he said. “If you want a hug, all you gotta do is ask.” 

“Can I have a hug?” you asked, not letting him go.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” He disappeared from your arms. You felt someone hug you around the waist. You turned to see him grinning at you. 

“It’s only fair,” he said. You laughed and hugged him properly.

* * *

**✸ – A bear hug with Sansy**

* * *

“You mean it?” Sansy asked. “You’re serious?”

“I am one hundred percent serious,” you said, grinning. 

Sansy wrapped his arms around you and gave you a big squeeze. “That is the best news, cher,” he said. “The best, best news ever!” 

“I love you, Sans,” you said and hugged him back. 

* * *

**▲ – A surprise hug with G**

* * *

G had been at his office for way too long. You missed him! So, you decided to take matters into your own hands.

When you walked into the office, you found your favorite skeleton asleep on his desk. You laughed quietly as you snuck up and wrapped your arms around him. “Wake up, sleepybones,” you whispered.

He jumped. “What?!” It took him a moment to realize what was going on. When he did, though, he sat up and smiled at you. “Hey lovely. What a nice surprise.”


	6. Hugs for Mutt, Comet, Papyrus, Captain, and Grim

**✪ –A sleepy hug Mutt**

* * *

You flopped down onto the bed and groaned. “Never again…no more road trips…”

Mutt flopped next to you. “Just sleep,” he agreed.

You snuggled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

**ღ – A hug in greeting Comet**

* * *

You found Comet in the greenhouse, as you’d known you would. “Hi!” you called to him.

“Hey,” he said, turning to face you.

He had dirt on his hands and his jacket, but you didn’t care. You hurried over and hugged him. His cheekbones got that lovely galaxy flush to them as he hugged you back.

* * *

**⊗ – A quick hug with Papyrus**

* * *

“Wait!” Papyrus cried as you were heading out the door. You stopped and turned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I nearly forgot to hug you!” he said. “Nyeh heh heh!” He wrapped his arms around you and gave you one good squeeze.

“Thanks, Pap,” you said, hugging him back.

* * *

**♣ – A spinning hug Captain**

* * *

Captain swept you into a hug and whirled around, lifting your feet off the ground. Both of you laughed with joy.

* * *

**❋ – A silent hug Grim**

* * *

You could always tell when Grim needed a hug. He didn’t say anything but there was a look he got, especially around his sockets. Not many people would notice it, but you did, and you always hugged him when he needed it.


	7. Hugs for G, Sansy, Smiley, and Lucky

**‽ – A hug around the waist with G**

* * *

G felt your arms wrap around his waist. He grinned. “Hey! You takin’ a study break?”

“Uh huh,” you said.

“You need cuddles?”

“Uh huh…”

“Happy to oblige as always,” he said. He wrapped his arms around you in return.

* * *

**♠ – A squeezing hug Sansy**

* * *

Sansy wrapped his arms around you and squeezed. “Mm, mm! Have I told you lately how much I love you?” 

You laughed. “Not in the last five minutes,” you said, hugging him back. 

“Mm, I better fix that then.” He grinned at you. “I love you so much, cher.” 

“I love you too, you big goof,” you said and kissed him.

* * *

**✸ – A bear hug Smiley**

* * *

You and Smiley raced into the room hand in hand. Smiley closed and locked the door, then leaned against it. You leaned against him. 

“That,” you said, trying to catch your breath, “was totally worth it!” 

“I know,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around you. “Didja see the look on his face?”

“Yeah!” You shook your head. “He’s gonna be so pissed, but it was completely worth it.” Turning in his hold, you laid your head on his collarbone. He pulled you closer, hugging you tightly. 

“You are the perfect mate,” he said. 

Outside the door you heard stomping feet and shouting growing closer. “We better find a good hiding spot,” you said.

“On it.” Still holding you, Smiley took a shortcut just as you heard Grim outside the door, screaming about the mess you’d made in his office.

* * *

**♫ – A hug while dancing with G**

* * *

You hadn’t been too keen on even going to this party. You’d only agreed once you’d gotten G to agree to be your date. You knew he would make the evening easier for you, and that he would take you home the moment you asked him to. 

An hour in, he had somehow convinced you to dance with him. Not out on the dance floor with everybody else, but in a little side area in the hall. You could still hear the music, but no one else was out here to see you. G was so tall compared to you that you couldn’t really get your arms around his neck, so you wrapped them around his waist instead. You rested your head on his chest as the two of you swayed slowly in time to the music. 

“Having a good time?” he asked you.

“Mm-hmm.” You looked up into his face. “Thank you for coming with me, G.”

“Anything for you, lovely,” he said and gave you a little squeeze. “I just love seein’ you happy.”

* * *

**☑ – A polite hug Lucky**

* * *

“May I hug you?” Lucky asked. 

You giggled at the question. “Of course you can, silly,” you said, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him first. “We are dating now. You don’t have to ask me.”

He hugged you back. “I do believe in having good manners, my dear,” he said. “That doesn’t go away just because we’re dating. Now, may I kiss you?” 

You tilted your face to his. “Yes you may,” you said. 

He pressed a tender kiss to your lips. “I love you,” he said. 


	8. Hugs for G, Blue, Comet, Stretch, and Papyrus

**✾ – A passionate hug with G**

* * *

You flung yourself into G’s arms, hugging him tightly. He laughed and took a step back to regain his balance. “Hey,” he said as he hugged you back. “What’s this for?”

“I just like hugging you,” you said. 

“I like hugging you too, lovely,” he said. He laughed again. “A little warning would be nice next time, though, okay?”

* * *

**▲ – A surprise hug Blue**

* * *

You were standing in the backyard, watching the dog explore, when you heard a shout. “Hug attack!”

A blue blur came around the side of the house and cannoned into you. You almost lost your balance. “Blue!” you shrieked. “What the heck?!”

Blue had been laughing, but when he saw your face–you were definitely not laughing–he stepped back looking remorseful. “Did-did you not like that?” he asked sheepishly.

“Not really,” you admitted. “You almost knocked me over.” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t even think about that. Alphys and I used to hug attack each other and she always thought it was fun.”

“I’m not Alphys,” you said. “I love hugging you, Blue, but I’d really rather you gave me more warning before you jump on me, okay?”

He nodded. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” 

“It’s okay,” you said. You opened your arms. “Hug?”

He hugged you gently this time. You hugged him back. “Much better,” you said. “Thank you.”

* * *

**Sleepy hug comet**

* * *

You and Comet lay on a blanket in the backyard, gazing up at the sky. The stars twinkled high above you. You could even see the Milky Way. 

“Did you really come from somewhere out there?” you asked him. 

“Yeah…” He sounded half asleep. “Somewhere…out in the stars…but I’d rather be here on earth with you.” 

With a smile, you snuggled up to him and gave him a little kiss. “I’m glad you’re here,” you said.

* * *

**✪ –A sleepy hug with Stretch again!**

* * *

“We should go to bed,” you mumbled against Stretch’s shoulder. “It’s late.”

“We’ll go in a minute,” he said, but he kept his arms around you. “Just a minute…”

Half an hour later, Blue found the two of you still on the couch, curled up together. He shook his head and went to get a blanket. He wasn’t about to wake you, but he could at least tuck you in.

* * *

**☺ – A friendly hug with papyrus**

* * *

“Hello again!” Papyrus said, beaming at you. “I’m so glad to see you again!” He wrapped you in a hug. You smiled and hugged him back. He was such a ray of sunshine!


	9. Hugs for Stretch, Papyrus, and G

**✚ – A hug while cuddling with Stretch**

* * *

You and Stretch cuddled close on the couch, watching a movie. You heard his soul humming softly. He grinned down at you and wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you just a little closer. You had never been happier in your life.

* * *

**☄ – A long hug with Stretch**

* * *

“Really?” Stretch looked like someone had just told him he’d won the lottery. “You really–”

“Yeah!” you said. 

He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly, holding you like a precious treasure. He pressed skeleton kisses all over your face, repeating how much he loved you, over and over again. 

“I love you too,” you managed, and you returned his shower of kisses.

* * *

**✾ – A passionate hug with Papyrus**

* * *

(Hugs with The Great Papyrus are always passionate! Nyeh heh heh!)

Papyrus laughed with joy. He picked you up and twirled you around, both of you laughing. At last, when the world was spinning around you, he set you down and held you close. You loved the feeling of his strong arms holding you steady.

* * *

**✸ – A bear hug with G**

* * *

You knocked on G’s door with shaking hands, trying hard to hold back your tears. He’d said you could come here any time you needed him, no matter what time, no matter what the reason. Even so, it had taken all your courage to come here. You were about to run away when the door opened. 

All G said was, “Y/N?” 

You burst into tears and flung yourself at him, burying your face in his chest. In seconds, his arms were around you and he was holding you close, rocking back and forth. “Shh,” he said. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m right here, lovely. It’s okay. I’m right here.” 

Your fear slowly melted away as he held you, as you listened to the soft humming of his soul and felt his hands stroking your back. He didn’t even let go of you to get you into the house. He scooped you up instead and carried you inside. He held you until your tears finally stopped and then listened as you told him why you’d come. 

“It’s going to be all right,” he said when you finished, his arms still around you. “I’m going to make it all okay, all right? I promise.”

* * *

**☄ – A long hug Papyrus**

* * *

Papyrus always hugged you when you got home from work. No matter what. He was always there with a big smile and a hug. Usually they were pretty short hugs, but today you held onto him, even after the normal amount of time had passed.

“Are you all right?” he asked, looking down at you.

“Today wasn’t the best day,” you admitted. 

Papyrus hugged you even tighter. “Then I will have to give you the best hug now,” he said. “A hug from the Great Papyrus can turn the worst day around!” 

He was not wrong. 


	10. Hugs for Papyrus, Red, Boss, Sweets, and Aster

**Sleepy hug with Papyrus and Lillian (@alsovioletwolfe1121's OC from our RP)**

* * *

Papyrus insisted on driving you home after dinner. You could barely keep your eyes open. By the time he parked, you were half asleep in the passenger seat.

“Here we are,” Papyrus said, waking you up.

“Hmm? Oh…” You knew you should get out of the car, but you were so tired.

Papyrus came around the side of the car and opened your door. “Would you like me to walk you up to the front door?” 

You nodded and slowly swung your feet out of the car. You let Papyrus take your hand and walk you up to the door. You yawned and leaned against him. He hugged you, laughing. 

“Nyeh heh heh! It seems we had too much fun! I didn’t mean to wear you out, Lillian.”

You laughed and hugged him back. “It’s okay,” you said sleepily. “I had a lot of fun.” 

“I did too,” he said. “I would very much like to see you again soon.”

“I’d like that too.” You let go of him and smiled. “Good night, Papyrus.”

“Good night, Lillian! I will call you soon so we can do something else together!” He beamed at you and walked back to the car. He watched as you unlocked the door and went inside. Both of you couldn’t stop smiling. 

* * *

**⊗ – A quick hug Red**

* * *

You knew Red loved hugs. He would hug and cuddle you all day long if he could. Normally you were totally fine with sleeping in and snuggling together until your stomach insisted you had to get up for breakfast. Today, though, you had switched shifts with someone at work and had to get in early. 

Red whined when you got out of bed. He was still half-asleep. “Where you going?” he grumbled. 

“I’ve gotta get to work, baby,” you said. You went in for a quick hug and kissed the top of his skull. “We’ll snuggle tonight, I promise. I get off earlier than usual.” 

Red grumbled some more, but he let you go. “I’m gonna miss ya,” he said. 

“I know, baby,” you said. You gave him one more hug. “I’ll call you at lunch, okay?”

“Okay…” He let you go but gave you the puppy dog eyes until you left the room.

* * *

**✢ – An awkward hug with Boss**

* * *

You stared at Boss in surprise. “Really?” you asked. “You’d really do that for me?”

“Obviously,” he said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just…you don’t have to. That’s really nice of you. Thank you!” You couldn’t help it. You moved forward and wrapped your arms around him. 

Boss froze. He was stiff in your arms and looked down at you like you were a sudden growth he’d developed. “Get off me!” he said.

You let go immediately. “I’m sorry!” you said, eyes tearing up. “I just…I’m so grateful. But I should’ve asked…” 

His expression softened. “Oh…come back,” he said. “I suppose, if a hug is how you show your gratitude, I can accept one. A quick one, though.” 

You hugged him again, very briefly. “Thank you,” you said again. “Seriously! I don’t know how I’m going to repay you for this.” 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” he said. Were his cheekbones flushed?

* * *

**ღ – A hug in greeting with Sweets**

* * *

“Hi! I’m home!” you called. You closed the front door and braced yourself. 

Your favorite tall skeleton came sprinting out of the kitchen, still wearing an apron with icing on it. “Y/N! I Missed You!” 

“I missed you too, Sweets,” you said as he scooped you up in his arms. He gave you a big twirling hug and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before setting you down. You hugged him back, using him to steady yourself. (The twirl was really nice, but it also made you a bit dizzy.) This was the best way to come home, you thought.

* * *

**✉ – A hug goodbye with Aster**

* * *

“Well, I guess I’d better get going,” you said. 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Aster said.

Neither of you moved. 

“I’ll see you again soon,” you said. “Really soon.”

“I’m free after four any afternoon this week,” he said. 

“Bye, Aster.”

“Goodbye, Y/N.”

You finally moved, not toward the door but toward him. You hugged him, adding a little squeeze for good measure. He hesitated for a moment, then hugged you back. 

“See you soon,” you said once you let go.

“Yes…soon…” You noticed that his cheekbones were flushed as you finally left his office. That was okay. Your cheeks were flushed too. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more skeleton goodness, check out my blog at Anne Imagines Undertale on tumblr! I write headcanons, reactions, and drabbles for the 20 skeletons featured in this collection. I also do roleplay over there if you're interested in that!


End file.
